Forbidden Fruit
by Toulip Fontana
Summary: Caroline's now a Vampire & her mentor's Stefan Salvatore. They're both in love w/other people. But will it last? Will the nature of what they are get in between their other relationships? Time will tell. In the end, envy & lust gets the best of everyone.
1. The 1st Temptation

**A/n: Hello, all! So, this takes place a few days after Stefan and Caroline have their moment in the bathroom together. Caroline has yet to get a magical ring and she's been spending a lot of time with Stefan. Twist- Elena has her secret opinion of Caroline being a Vampire now. We'll see how she feels about it hopefully in the next chapter. At this point, Caroline and Matt are still together, but struggling. Oh and one more thing, I have not seen the show in almost a month, so I've got no idea what's going on between our Steroline.**

**Review, review. Please. Enjoy! =)**

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Temptation**

**Carolines' p.o.v**

What a bitch. Who goes into a strangers hospital room and plants a pillow over their face? She couldn't have simply broken my neck the way I've seen Damon do? Oh no. The bitch just wanted to make me suffer. As if turning me into a Vampire wasn't enough. She wanted me to suffer as each breath got harder to draw in. Until every last fight I had in me died down. Along with my heart.

These fucking fangs are also a _bitch_. The first time they broke through was the most pain they ever caused. Actually, the sick thing about it was that as much as it hurt like hell as they stabbed through my gums, it was- **exhilarating**. My head had felt a rush its' never experienced before. Like, like an orgasm. But intensified. _Oh, gosh. I am a freak!_

**p.o.v over**

"Stefan?" Caroline walks slowly into the Salvatores' boarding house. It was dark out so she had nothing to worry about as far as burning alive.

"Hey." The younger brother said as he skipped his way down the stairs. He was glad to see her. Ever since he learned what happened to her, he felt a connection. Sort of a mentor/student vibe.

They both knew what was in stored for her tonight. Stefan was going to show her how to live off of blood that wasn't human. She had heard from Damon several times that it just wasn't the same and human blood was so much richer, but she wanted to remain as humanly as possible. Caroline Forbes was not going to let that bitch fully ruin her life. What little life she had left, anyway.

"You ready? Now remember; we go into the woods, look for any animal you want. If you see anything that could actually attack you, run. 'Kay?" His face was sort of apologetic. He hated what Caroline would have to do. But if she wanted to go the innocent route, she'd just have to get used to it. But Stefan understood if Caroline was hesitant to chomp on bunnies or squirrels.

The baby vamp sighed as if she had to settle for the consolation prize. Which in reality, was right.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.

**Caroline and Stefan; In the woods.**

"So, exactly where did you get the idea to hunt innocent woodland creatures? I mean, can't you feed on something less innocent and helpless? Like um- lions? You could take a lion, can'tchya?" She was teasing her new found friend and if Caroline didn't know better, she'd swear she'd just seen a smile come from Stefans' "always pouting" lips.

"I hunt animals like bunnies and squirrels because I don't have to worry about them ever going exstinct. I mean," ut-oh, Stefan Salvatore was about to make a joke, "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase, Goin' at it like rabbits?"

"The way I see it, it's quick, painless, and 4 more pop up in the place of one every 10 minutes." Now Stefan was no expert on rabbit reproduction but he made some what of a point. Even if he did have to go a little more graphic than Caroline would have liked. But hey? She asked. He answered.

"And-", he chuckled, "you see any lions 'round here?"

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.

**They hunted and something- ...happened.**

"I'm-", she says in a breathy tone, "-sorry. I, I don't know what-"

"It's fine, Caroline. Look, don't- you weren't the only one."

Stefan squeezes his eyes shut for a moment to process what they just did. What _they _did. It wasn't just one of them. It was both of them. And if one was goin' down, it was obvious that the other wouldn't be far behind. Unless, it was kept between them.

The older Vampire opens his eyes and thinks carefully of what he's about to say.

"We kissed, but it doesn't change anything. If you wanted- to-, let Elena know, then I'll, tell her with you. If you want."

Caroline couldn't look at her supposed bestfriends' boyfriend. It didn't even matter that he kissed back. She still started it and was ashamed. She truly was guilty. And for Caroline, it was a new feeling. She wasn't used to the gnawing uncomfortable sensation in the pit of her stomach. The way she was so mad at her own self and wanted desperately to go back and change things.

The only problem was that Caroline really didn't regret doing it. She hated that she just betrayed one of her bestfriends but she was always attracted to Stefan Salvatore. And knowing that given the opportunity, Stefan kissed her back. He didn't have to. She didn't even know why. She just knew that he did. And that was-, it was, satisfying. Caroline had no idea why. She was happy with Matt. Well, she used to be.

Before she died by the hands of that damn Katherine, Caroline was so happy with Matt. She loved him. But now, it was different. She had to constantly be aware of every move she took. Matt was so fragile now. She could hurt him in the blink of an eye. Or worse. She could kill him. And with Stefan, Caroline was the more fragile one again. And she liked that. That she didn't have to monitor herself so tediously all the time when she was with Stefan. So when he kissed her back, she felt a sense of pride wash over her.

It quickly vanished when she heard him say that nothing has changed.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.

**Boarding House. Stefan comes clean with Caroline.**

"I know I said nothing changed," he stared at her as she stared at the floor boards of the living room.

He took notice of her blond hair. How it was so radiant and matched so well as it brushed against her sparkling blue eyes. It made her lips pop. Her lips that took the shade of a perfect pomegranate. Rosy yet pink. With a glow of what almost seemed of a purplish-maroon colour. Her ivory skin, lush pomegranate lips, blue eyes that sparkled occasionally, blond hair that always seemed to be so radiant, he noticed all. And he was sad to see that her blue eyes were avoiding him.

As Stefan drank in Carolines' appearance and tried to read her body language, he told her the truth.

"I was lying."

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.

**A/n: PLEASE Tell me what you think! It's only the first chapter so your reviews are _extremely _important. Any advice, suggestions, or comments, go for it! Depending on how the reviews go will be how the next chapter goes. If you guys think it should be more descriptive, I'll try to improve on that in the next ch. Please don't be mad that I didn't explain how they kissed one another. Trust me, it'll be added. ;) I just love Steroline and wanted to see if I could write a romance about them.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**And please feel free to write a review! I appreciate it. :**D


	2. Giving In

**Chapter 2**

**Giving In**

**When they kissed. Before- During- After.**

**Before.**

_Caroline caught her first animal. She was as jolly as any vampire could ever be. Leave it to Caroline to make killing and sucking a cute animal look like a joyous event. At the moment she was happy. But it still tugged at her conscience knowing she attacked a furry little animal that could do no harm. She was able to be happy about it when she saw that Stefan looked almost proud of her. That she could feed on her own if she wanted._

_She had her eye on her next target when Stefan had eyes on his. Caroline. He'd figure two lessons in one. Feeding, and fighting._

_He watched as she was prepping to pounce, but before she could, he did. He trampled his weight onto the newly turned Vampire and watched as her eyes widened and had no idea what was happening._

_"The element of surprise. It'll get ya every time. That's why you have to be on the look out at all times. Your enemies could come out of no where and-, well this is where you'll end up." His gorgeous smile flashed down to the girl beneath him as she studied his face. His eyes, chiseled jaw, structured cheek bones, and how infectious his laugh was. Wait? Stefan was laughing!_

_This only made Caroline laugh in return._

_"Ugh. Fine. Point proved." She groaned and pretended she hated being pinned underneath him. Feeling his body vibrate from his laughter._

_Stefan seemed stubborn and wasn't letting off. He was practically sitting on her. So within a flash, she made her way on top and latched her hands on top of his wrists holding him down. No more surprises!_

_Except for his bottom half. Shoot! She thought as he lifted his legs and curled them around her waist as he rolled her off of him and gained the control once again._

_Caroline tried shimmying her way out from underneath Stefan but he was too strong. So she did the only thing she knew would be effective._

_She started tickling him. Yes, she knew it was childish but whatever worked. Right? He lost his focus and found himself being straddled by Caroline. Stefan lost all control when-._

**During.**

_Carolines' lips surrounded Stefans'._

_In all honesty, she had no idea what she was doing. Obviously she knew how to kiss, but she didn't know what had prompted her to do so. Her and Stefan were building a friendship. Elena was one of her best friends. And she had Matt._

_None of this stopped her as she remained straddling Stefan and kept kissing him. She would've stopped long ago but something unusual happened._

_She felt the older and stronger Vampire return the kiss. His lips moved back with hers and his hands managed to escape her hold and he ran them down her back and held them at her sides. His tongue traced her bottom lip and ever so lightly took his teeth and nibbled the just-licked lip._

_Finally there was a break between them._

_Caroline sat up straight while still on Stefan and just stared into his mesmerizing eyes. She could get lost in them for hours if she ever had the opportunity to. That's what scared her._

**After.**

_It took only a flash for Caroline to be standing on her feet and away from the thing she knew she could never have. The thing that belonged to her bestfriend._

_Even though Caroline was facing the other direction, she could tell Stefan had remained on the forest floor on his back. She didn't know if he stayed there because of shock, or because he was letting her have a head start._

_Until she blinked her eyes and suddenly saw him standing in front of her. Looking away, of course. Neither one of them were holding eye contact. Understandable._

**Flashback over.**

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**Stefans' p.o.v.**

Of course things would change after that. I'm not sure how. I don't even know what it means. But that moment meant too much to just brush it off. It's not even up to us. There's Elena. The last thing I'd ever want to do is to hurt her. She means too much to me. But now it's not that black and white anymore. I'd have to tell her and then what?

She forgive me and I pretend Caroline means nothing? Impossible. She not forgive me and I pretend she never meant anything? Still impossible.

I can't _not _tell her. She'd know something was up. Caroline and I would act differently around each other and Elena would be suspicious. Not necessarily of that, but she'd know something happened.

No. She'll know. But then what? And Caroline isn't even single. She's got Matt and even if I told Elena, that doesn't mean she'd tell Matt. Would she?

**p.o.v over**

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**Elena Gilbert. She got out her journal and let go of her emotions.**

**Nov 07, 2010**

_**That bitch has ruined everything. She comes back and poses as me. How dare she? And to Damon? Make him believe it's me and have him kiss her? And as if that wasn't enough, she goes after Caroline. Caroline was never even supposed to know about Vampires. And now she is one? She's a Vampire and with Stefan. Of course she is. He told her he'd protect her and show her how to handle being a Vampire. I didn't know that meant spending every minute with her. Obviously it hasn't been "every minute," but still. He's with her and not- Ugh, what are you thinking Elena? He loves you. And Caroline is your friend. She'd never do that.**_

_**It doesn't mean that I'm not jealous of what they have now. He can go to her and talk about what he's going through and she'll actually know what it's like. What he has to deal with every day. I'll never be able to know what it's like. He'll confide in her about things that I'd never understand. Used to he'd just go to Damon. But now he's got Caroline. And Caroline has him. Not in the way that I do, but in a way that I never will have. If she has a problem about anything "Vampire" and he'll run to her rescue. And what's worse is if he ever needed help, and there was nothing I could do, he'd go to Caroline. She could help him in ways that I couldn't.**_

_**Oh God, Elena. What are you doing to yourself?**_

Her pen scratched through the paper so heavily it threatened to rip several times. The pages had dents in them and it was obvious someone very frustrated not only let out their sadness, but anger as well.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**._**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**__.__**.**_

**Caroline.**

She remained standing there. It'd been several minutes before anyone had said anything. All she and Stefan did was stand there in silence. Finally she sneezed and Stefans' instinct was to say, "Bless you."

With no reason at all, they both started to laugh. Stefan eventually saw Carolines' beautiful blue eyes again and his smile had brightened.

He was so screwed.

**A/n: To justawritier and tyluv3, thank you guys so much! Your reviews were so encouraging. I had this chapter half written and didn't know if I should continue, but your reviews were so great I decided to keep it going.  
****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It covered a lot so let me know what ya'll thought. Pleeeease review! :)**


	3. Infatuation

**A/n: I am so sorry about such the long wait. Usually I try to update within a few days but my other story's getting really hard to continue so that's been time consuming. But anywho, here ya go! **

**Chapter 3**

**Infatuation**

Caroline had never been more drawn to Stefan than ever before. It was the fact that they had kissed before, he was off limits, she herself was off limits, and they were both the same thing now. They shared something in common. Of which, he _didn't _with Elena. Knowing that was pure intoxicating for Caroline. Her only problem was it took two to be together. She knew Stefan loved only Elena. That'd never change.

She had no idea of how wrong she was.

**The next day.**

"Elena?", she was in the library. Flipping through a book of poems. Some were tragic, some were about love, but then again, what's the difference?

She looked up from the book that she could relate to in so many ways to see Stefan smiling at her with her favourite flower in his hand. The white carnation. Accompanied with a kiss that seemed unfamiliar. Their other kisses were always lighter. They wouldn't last as long and they were less serious. This one on the other hand, was thick with emotion.

"What's the occasion." Her smile almost broke Stefans' cheating heart. He did love her. That thing with Caroline shook his brain for a moment but he was back to reality. Never would he do it again. Elena deserved better. That's why he couldn't tell her the truth. It'd only make himself feel less guilty and cause Elena to be hurt. Which wasn't necessary.

"So uh, how's things going with Caroline."

His eyes snapped open and Carolines' blond hair and blue eyes appeared before him. His smile caused Elenas' brows to furrow and, "I'm guessing things are good, huh?"

Stefan broke his smile and caught that Elena had noticed.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, she's- she's um, she's doin' good. Taught her to hunt. Fought a little bit." Kissed her too. He kept thinking it over and over. If only Elena knew. _What is wrong with me?_

Elena gasped, "Fought! Like, brutally? Is she ok? Were you too rough with her?"

He chuckled at her questions. "No, dear. She's fine. I just taught her the element of surprise. That's all."

Elena sighed deeply and stood to give Stefan a hug.

"Thank you. I don't know what she would do with out you." What Elena _really _wanted to say was, _she can fend for herself now. Stay the hell away from her._

Her eyes squeezed together. She hated how jealous she could be. Jealousy was never her common emotion. Now, however, she wreaked with envy. Caroline would be just fine with Damon helping her. She doesn't need Elenas' damn boy friend to do what his brother can.

"Hey um, what's Damon got going on? Do you think, maybe-, he could help Caroline. Too?" She added that _too _on so Stefan wouldn't raise any suspicion

Stefans' face changed. Almost had the look of worry.

"I-I-I don't know. You sure you want him helping out? I mean, wasn't it his idea to _kill _Caroline? You really think he'd help her?" Stefan could handle Caroline by himself. He didn't need his _brother. _Damon would just get in the way.

"Well yeah, that was in the beginning. Damon thought Caroline couldn't handle herself. She's got enough self control not to blow your guys' covers. She's strong enough now. He gets that. Killing her now wouldn't benefit anything. I think it's a great idea." She smiled so widely and was almost too excited.

_With Damon there, you won't need to help her as much. And knowing your brother, he'll probably tell you to get lost so he can show Caroline how good it is to drink human blood. I mean, there's blood banks. No one has to get hurt._

She wasn't stupid. She could see how much Stefan disliked the idea. So she took matters in her own hands. She took the carnation that he had given her earlier and glided it across his cheek while she kissed lips.

"I can ask. But I really don't think he'll go for it." Stefan would ask his brother. But he knew Damon really wouldn't be up for it. So Stefan had nothing to worry about.

**-.**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**.-**

"Sounds fun, brother. I could actually teach Caroline the _right _way of being a Vampire. Should be fun to correct your mistakes." Damon shot Stefan his most charming yet evil smile.

Stuttering, "Wait now, y'know," he chuckles, "C-Caroline doesn't...she doesn't want to do things that- that way. Sh-she wants to be as human...as...possible." Stefan had to get it together.

"She only says that because she thinks that's what _you _want from her. I tell her that she needs to make her own decision and we'll see what she chooses. Either way, feeding's only part of it. She needs to learn to fight, compel, charm her way out of certain situations, what to do if her cover is almost blown, and we need to get her a charm so she can go in the light." Damon was actually _surprising _Stefan. Since when had _Damon _cared so much?

"Where is all of this coming from, Damon? If it hadn't been for me, you would've staked the girl. Now you want to be her Vamp-daddy?" Ut-oh.

Damons' eye brows had grown closer and he was starting to think Stefan was getting...jealous. _No, of course not. St. Stefan has Elena. He wouldn't do that to his precious princess._

He began to chuckle at his emotional brother.

"Vamp-daddy? That's precious. No, brother. You won't have to worry about me _corrupting _Caroline. I figure if blondie is staying in the picture, then we need to make sure she doesn't screw everything up. If we're going to help her, then we're going to do it right. People will begin to suspect something when they _never _see Caroline in the day time. You think we could get that witch to help?"

Truth be told, Stefan never even thought about it. He was so busy thinking about...other things, that her walking in the sun never crossed his mind.

"You mean Bonnie? Emily did it, but-, I don't know if Bonnie's got the spell for it. Or if she's even strong enough. I mean-, we could ask."

"Then that's what will do." Damon began to smirk. He'd find out eventually why Stefan seemed against the idea of him helping. But why the hell did he ask in the first place?

"How do you think Caroline will react? She's not exactly my number one fan." He says playfully.

Stefan smiles, "Well you can't blame her, can you? You treated her like a chew toy with a never ending blood supply."

**-.**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**-**-**.**-**-**-**.-**

"Soooooo? What do you say, blondie?"

"Hell no! I don't see why Stefan can't just help me on his own. I didn't need you too." No one could blame her. Damon did betray her before. Countless times, no less. Even if Damon did try and trick her with his sincerity this time, why should she believe him now?

"Because, Caroline. There are things that Stefan can't teach you where Damon can." Elena had been there while the brothers told Caroline Damon would help in her process.

She knew her words had wounded Stefan a little. She basically said that Damon was the better of the Vampires. Only because Damon fed on human blood, that was the only reason. But stung all the same.

"He can," Stefan cleared his throat hating what he was going to say, "show you how to use your senses better than I can. How to smell and decipher different scents. Hear clearer. Tune out all of the voices are in ear-shot and focus on only one voice. I can, I just, he can actually tune out other sounds for you at first."

"But fighting, we'll both teach you."

Caroline sighs. She thinks it was Stefans' idea for Damon to join them in helping her with being a Vampire so she just agrees. If this is his way of saying that nothing will happen again, then she's gotten the hint. It wasn't like she hadn't expected it. Elena was his whole world. Why would that change because of Caroline? All she was was another victim of that stupid Katherine, and nothing more than just his friend.

"Fine. Damon, will you please help me?" She says with a fake politeness.

Damon gives her a smile that is just as plastic and in the corner is Stefan; wishing he could get a hold of himself and put his feelings of Caroline behind him. He figures he's going to have to. If Caroline wanted Damon to be there, then that only told Stefan one thing.

She needed Damon there to make sure nothing happened.

And all the while this made Elena ecstatic. The more Damon helps Caroline, the less she'll need Stefan. And the less Stefan is occupied with Caroline means more time with Elena.

But what was Damon thinking?

****

* * *

**What'd ya think?  
****There wasn't much Steroline, but what's going to happen next Ch needed a little back story. Sorry 'bout that.  
****Question- Is there anything you guys want to see happen with our lovely Steroline?  
****I have something in mind for the next chapter so that's a lock. But if anyone has any requests, let me know!  
Love hearing from everybody :)**


	4. The Second Temptation

**Chapter 4**

**The Second Temptation**

**Carolines' p.o.v**

They're idiots. This guy wanted to have me dead and now they want him to teach me to survive? _Really? _

**p.o.v**

"Okay, boys and girls. Today Caroline, we're getting you a day-walker ring. Ring, necklace, which ever you prefer. No matter what though, it must never be removed from your body. Ever. Unless you plan on staying in the dark forever, it's your call."

Damon, Caroline, and Stefan were all at the boarding house along with a certain witch, Bonnie Bennet. Stefan managed to get Bonnie to put a spell on a piece of jewelry for Caroline to wear during the day. For Bonnie being one of Carolines' best friends, you'd think she'd agree on helping her faster then she did. She had her, "rules", on the matter.

"Caroline I just want you to know that there are consequences with your actions. You harm an innocent human and I'll take away the spell. Do you understand?" It wasn't a secret that Bonnie had a distaste for Vampires, but come on. Caroline had a slip up in the beginning but she was still her friend.

"Bonnie, I won't hurt anyone. You know me. I'm better than that. And is it a ring? I have no say in what I have to wear for the rest of eternity?"

"You'll take it and wear it blondie." Damon said.

Bonnie handed Caroline a some what gawty ring and the Vampire placed the ring on her dainty finger. It wasn't that she _hated _the ring, it was just that she felt restricted. This was her life now and at times it was hard for Caroline to accept it. She looked away from her ring that found its new home to see Stefan watching her. He smiled at her as she glanced back to the ring and the corners of her mouth rose faintly. What is it about Stefan that made her feel this way?

"And now that that's done, I'm going to go. Caroline," she turned to face her and raised her index finger, "remember what I said, okay?" It took her a moment, but Bonnie finally smiled to her and gave her a hug and wished her good luck.

After Damon shut the door behind her he turned to see Stefan looking at Caroline with that goofy smile he was beginning to use more and more and said, "To the woods."

**They find a clearing and the brothers show Caroline ways to fight.**

"Okay. If someone attacks you, there are two ways to handle it. A) You simply defend yourself, like this."

Damon attacked his brother with full fangs out and Stefan in one swift move blocked Damons' attack and sent him flying across the woods. Damon didn't charge at his brother as hard as he could have, but Stefan sure as hell threw him around with all his strength.

"What the hell was that." Damon said after he popped up from being slammed to a tree.

"I was just showing Caroline defense. What?"

If Damon didn't know better, he could have sworn that the way Stefan just smiled at him had clever and a tad of evil humor in it. Damon stood straight and cracked his neck back to proper alignment.

"So, if a Vampire comes at me, I just-, throw them off me?"

To be honest, Caroline enjoyed watching Damon get slammed to a solid tree by his brother.

"Not always. The older the Vampire and what they eat, the stronger they'll be. Damon is actually-," he gulped back hard, "stronger than me because he feeds off of human blood. I could throw him off like that because he was caught off guard."

"And if that doesn't work, you can always try my personal favourite."

Said Damon before he lunged over to Stefan and wrapped his fingers around his younger brothers neck and squeezed with little force.

With his arm extended and his feet planted firmly on the ground about shoulder width apart, Damon turned to look at Caroline with his signature smile and said, "Take notes blondie, you stand like this and grip your enemy by their throat. Now not always will they-."

He was cut off when Stefan took his free hand and pryed Damon loose only to flip him over on to the forest floor soon afterwards he did the same as Damon did. Stefan had his older brother on his back and his hand curled around Damons' neck.

"If they're stronger than you, the hold won't last long. They'll just get out of it and your best bet is to either stun them with vervain, plunge them with a stake, or do anything you think will slow them down so you can get away."

Before Stefan could lift his weight from Damon and unwrap his hand from the other mans throat, Damon flipped him over and with only a flash, was by Carolines' side.

"And that's how you get out of _that_." His smile flashed to Caroline and for only a second, she stared into his icy blue eyes and noticed just how sexy he really was. Too bad he was an ass with no remorse.

"So what do you say blondie? You think you're ready."

"Just um, just go easy on me." Caroline knew Stefan wouldn't let Damon hurt her, but her guard was still up from when that bastard tried to kill her.

Stefan got a glimpse of her sparkling blue eyes and her lush pomegranate pink lips and was distracted by his own thoughts. Thoughts he knew he should not have been having. Especially when there's a little blond girl with her hand around his neck and she's just smiling up at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"How was that?" She said with a bubbly attitude. Caroline definitely didn't fit the Vampire stereo type. Maybe that was part of her charm? Part of the reason Stefan thought the way he did.

"That was good. You caught him off guard and threw your weight to his neck. But if you hold them for _that _long, they'll just throw you off."

He noticed the way her small hand glided over Stefans' face and up over his jaw and grazed his cheek bone. Damon noticed the glances before that. He saw the way Stefan looked at her and how Caroline avoided him up until now. Damon Salvatore was many things, but stupid was _not _one of them. Especially how Stefan reacted to him helping them. To be sure his brother wouldn't be _that _obvious, would he?

"Okay, what is with you too? Huh? I see the looks. What's up."

Caroline was staring at Stefans' eyes and barely heard what Damon said. It was the same with Stefan. He couldn't concentrate with her around and Damon was beginning to take note of _that _too.

With their last exchange of looks, the two of them turned to face Damon and didn't know what to say.

Finally Caroline managed, "What're you talking about, Damon? What-," at this point she was mocking him, "_looks?_ What do ya see?"

Damons' eyes narrowed on the two. Stefan had been his brother for over a century and decades, long enough for Damon to be able to read his brother like an open book. Blondie might have been saying other wise, but Stefans' body language was confessing completely. Something was going on and Damon knew it.

From the silence between Caroline and Stefan, Damon could tell he wasn't going to get anything from so he thought of a way to prove he was right. In literally a blink of an eye, Damon was face to face with Caroline and he grabbed the back of her neck and began kissing her open mouthed with everything he had.

At the same speed, Stefan grabbed Damon by the throat and hurled him off of her as he let out a growl so fierce that shocked both Damon and Caroline.

The old saying is definitely true; Actions speak louder than words.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**A/n: I am soo sorry about such the long wait.  
****Hope you all enjoyed this one!  
****So this one is a little harder to write than my other story, so if there's anything anybody wants to suggest for this story, go for it :)**


	5. The First Bite

**Chapter 5**

**The First Bite**

Fangs were revealed, the veins around his eyes were showing through, Stefan was all out vampire; and he was _pissed_. Now, officially, did he have a right to be? Not exactly. To everyone else, the only girl he cares for is Elena. But he knew that she wasn't the only one that was creeping into his sexual thoughts. Not only in that way, but Caroline was occupying a lot of Stefan's mental capacity altogether. After seeing Damon practically paw her, Stefan could only think about one thing: Damon was playing with _his _Caroline.

Damon hissed as he let out his own fangs and waited just a second before he also let out a faint chuckle. He brought his hand to rub his forehead as he stared at the two of them. Him laughing melted his serious persona entirely.

Poor Caroline was still in shock. Damon had just physically groped her and in less than 5 seconds Stefan had him in a choke hold hurling him across the forest. Her day went from strange to straight up Twilight Zone. Once she snapped back to reality she glanced at the ground and realized what _really just _happened. _Stefan threw Damon off of her. _She didn't give herself anytime to second-guess her assumption. Was Stefan jealous? The mere thought sent her mouth into small smile. One that she quickly tried to hide.

Beside her was still a very furious Stefan Salvatore. He managed to adjust himself slightly but anyone with eyes could see that he was still fuming.

"Well, well." Damon said smugly. _I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! _Played over and over in his mind.

Caroline let out a small breath of air as she doe eyed both Stefan and Damon.

After heaving out a deep amount of air Stefan asked, "What, Damon?" Anger infused in his voice.

"Would you care to explain that, little brother? Or should I just jump to conclusions?" Damon arrogantly said while he grinned slightly. What a sexy grin indeed. He was like a hot platter of deliciousness; all proud of himself that he got under his "calm and collected" brother's skin.

"I'm sure you already have, Damon." Ouch, Stefan practically spewed venom when he said his older brother's name. In all honesty Damon wasn't the only person Stefan was mad at. The fact that he was letting his brother get to him like that was another thing that irked him.

Clicking his tongue Damon replied, "Now why would I do that? All you did was just choke my neck and swung me to the ground. It wasn't as if I was trying to kill something. I was just giving blondie a kiss. Of which I'm pretty sure she kissed back, by the way." No one said Damon Salvatore played fair.

Jumping into the conversation, "What? I most certainly did not. You... _attacked _me. I- was in-in shock!"

"Enough, Damon." Stefan intervened.

"What?" Damon may have been a violent and dangerous vampire but he still had the talent to come off as so innocent and sweet when he wanted to. Batting his eyelashes moments before grinning evilly.

"Damon, what the hell!" Finally Caroline returned to her usual sassy self.

"I knew something was up. Why would Stefan care so much? And so mad? I mean really Stef, you were _fuming._" Okay okay, he was done rubbing it in. _Yeah right._

None of the three of them were saying anything.

Caroline was busy trying to make sense of what just happened and Stefan was resisting the urge to attack his brother again. All the while Damon was simply getting bored. He proved his point and now neither Caroline or Stefan were letting him enjoy his success. _Oh well, _he thought. It's not over.

Finally breaking the silence, "Okay, lesson's over with today. I'm going to... let you guys have at it." And just like that, _poof. _Damon had left the forest leaving Stefan and Caroline alone once again. Only now things were different.

A few moments had passed and silence was still thick in the air.

The two of them avoided eye contact and after a while Caroline couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm... sorry." Once she said it she wasn't entirely sure _why _she did. But she was. Caroline felt like- well she felt like she some how, sort of... cheated on Stefan. As weird and screwed up as it sounded. Of course, _nothing _in her life was normal anymore, so why should _this _be?

"For what?" Surprisingly Stefan said that with a small smile on his face. She didn't have anything to apologize for.

"I...", Caroline also smiled slightly. "For that?"

He found her so adorable. Stefan couldn't resist it anymore.

With only a few strides he was standing face to face with her. Gently Stefan cradled her face with both his hands embracing her in a slow warm kiss. He was _so _good at that. Caroline didn't hesitate at all. She smiled softly and kissed him back. Her mouth opened slowly and Stefan took no time at all to seek entrance. His lips moved with hers almost perfectly.

Caroline's small hands were grasping onto his strong arms. Her fingers burrowing into his skin slightly. She held onto him and didn't want for it to stop. Unfortunately, it did.

Stefan ended the sweet connection.

Seeing how far she could go, Caroline decided to test something.

"Did you really get mad about that?" Of course she realized it wasn't the best question to ask but Caroline wanted to swim in the satisfaction just a little. If he really was _jealous, _obviously she wanted to be sure about it.

Releasing his hold onto her Stefan stepped back a couple inches. He wasn't going to lie to her.

"I know I shouldn't have but," Stefan paused for a few seconds.

As he was struggling to find an explanation for his actions Caroline swiftly put a finger to his lips.

She leaned to his ear and whispered, "If it makes any difference, I didn't kiss back."

Not sure if it really did make a difference, Caroline remained smiling softly anyways. Relief over came her when a pair of soft lips planted their way onto her own. He curled his fingers around the side of her face and warmth showered her.

This time it was Caroline to break away from his hold. Her eyes held contact with Stefan's; she was unsure of how to say what was bound to come out eventually anyway. Neither of them were available. No matter what happens or what doesn't happen again, someone is going to get hurt. Possibly even Caroline herself.

"So, Damon knows _some _thing is going on. ...I mean, i-if you know, there, is anything- to know?" Caroline was never the one to say something hesitantly but there it was. Every word spoken she tried to think twice about.

"Yeah... yeah th-there is." Stefan took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Of course there's something. Stefan was well aware that he should never have let it get that far but it had. He liked Caroline and the more time he spent with her... the less he thought about Elena. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted. But since Damon was bound to make things worse it was up to Stefan to be honest with her.

Just as Caroline was deep in her own thoughts she was interrupted by the motion of her cell phone. Pulling it out to see who it was from Caroline's eyes widened slightly. It was Matt. The guy who at one point in time she loved completely. Confusion and guilt warped her brain; it had said,

_Matt: Hey, I know we haven't gotten to see each other that much lately, and well... I miss you.  
I'm going for a drive later, can I pick you up?  
__Love you._

It was now or never. They had grown distant for a while and the continuous temptation was making it so uneasy for Caroline to be around him. He deserved better than a neurotic, constantly hungry vampire who could at any point rip through his neck and sart chowing down. She knew that'd probably never happen but... she was still dangerous. Despite anything that's happened Caroline still cared for him.

"Stefan, I don't know if I can do this anymore." She blurted out.

Now standing in front of her Stefan's eyes opened widely and his body started to tense up. "What?"

Caroline noticed his stance change and the way Stefan's voice started to sound a little higher than usual. His reaction told her exactly what she wanted to know.

Trying to conceal her smile, "I mean with Matt."

The obvious amount of relief showed on Stefan's face. "Oh...", sighing softly, "ugh, what're you going to do?"

"It's just that I always feel so guilty when I have certain thoughts that I know I shouldn't be having and I've never wanted to put him in any kind of danger. I just feel like he deserves better. It's harder than I thought to be around him so closely all the time. If I ever lost control-, I... I just don't want to take the risk."

One of the obvious traits about Caroline was that she reads too much into things. So when she noticed the expression on Stefan's face go from tense to relax to what appeared to be a twinge of happiness, a part of her was elated.

"I think... what's best for him", she took a long moment to think about her sentence and see if she could even _say _it aloud. "It's going to be hard but I've got to do what feels right."

Caroline's eyes met Stefan's and the forest was cloaked with silence again.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**Damon**.

As Damon was entering his home the memory of Caroline entered his thoughts. It wasn't as if that was there first kiss. They had been together before and even though he didn't like to think about it, he treated her the way he would with someone who didn't matter at all to him. Now, however, things had changed. He enjoyed helping her with all things Vampire and now, which was actually a little odd to him at first, he wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her.

It was all so strangely... new to him.

He only did what he did to her to mess with Stefan but it actually... had an effect on him.

Immediately Damon reached for the liquor and began to pour the clear liquid.

It was nonsense. True, the time he spent with Caroline was fun but now the urges he had felt for her earlier that day made him anxious for all different reasons. _Ehh, _Damon would ponder more on the feeling while he indulged himself with alcohol.

.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**Caroline**.

She had left Stefan a little while ago and the events that had occured still played in her mind. In one afternoon she kissed both Salvatore brothers right there in the middle of the forest. Her top lip curved in disgust as she thought about the kiss with Damon.

Stefan, on the other hand, sent butterflies to her stomach. Unfortunately just as soon as she thought about the _better _Salvatore she thought about his... _girlfriend._

Caroline couldn't believe the mess she had gotten herself in to. She found herself having feelings for a guy who was dating her best friend. That wasn't even the only worse part about it.

Her and Matt were still together, (technically) and despite her feelings for Stefan, Caroline knew too well that Matt was too good of a person to be treated like this. Which made her final decision easier to make.

It _would _be hard but Caroline was going to break up with Matt.

She just hoped a small part of her wouldn't regret it later.

* * *

**_I really, really am terrible at updating. It's just that I really _want each chapter to have some significance in the story. But I'm actually excited about this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it!**  
**What'd ya think?**

**Merry merry merry Christmas!**  
**Christmas is my favourite holiday; I go nuts for it! I hope everyone had/has an AMAZING holiday! :D**


	6. Aftermath

**A/n: Thank you thank you all who read and **_**reviewed. **_**I actually owe A LOT to my reviewers because initially, I wasn't going to have Damon that much in this story but as I started to add him some of the reviewers enjoyed the turn out, so I'm excited to write more of him.  
****It **_**might **_**be **_**S**_**/**_**C**_**/D a little bit, would anyone mind that?**

**Chap****ter 6**

**Aftermath**

The house was empty. Caroline was in the living room watching t.v as she waited for Matt to pick her up. He'd sent her a message earlier saying that he wanted to spend some time with her. Caroline thought that then would be as good a time as any.

It was the thought of him hurting was what had kept her rethinking the decision she had made. With all the things going on Caroline had _too_ much to process.

Time was up. Her eyes caught the two headlights that were peering into the living room's windows. Caroline braced herself for what was to come as she reached to turn the televison off and grabbed her phone.

Before she had a chance to open the front door, Matt had beaten her to it.

"Hey." Matt smiled to his girlfriend and embraced her in a hug.

Mildly hugging him back Caroline responded, "Hi, Matt." She was hoping that Matt hadn't noticed her voice was softer than usual. ..._He had._

"You all right?" The smile he was sporting was small and light but... hopeful. All making it _that _much harder for Caroline.

"Um, I'm fine," she clears her throat, "there's something I have to talk to you about."

Matt hesitated for a moment before he replied. No one ever wanted to hear those words from the person they're dating.

"Ut-oh, nothing bad I hope." He smiled faintly.

Caroline drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

It was as if Caroline was being stopped because as soon as she even opened her mouth to speak, both her and Matt turned instintively when 3 knocks on the front door were made.

Caroline got off the couch and made her way to the front door. There was no need to answer it because she already knew who it was. She... could _smell _him.

After looking through the peep hole Caroline opened the door.

"What do you want Damon?" Annoyance thick in her voice.

"Well hello to you too, sunshine."

Not even trying to fake a happy salutation Caroline simply scoffed at her unwelcomed visitor.

"Who's that at the door, Care?" Matt asked from the living room.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Nobody, they're leaving."

Caroline attempts to shut the door in Damon's face only to have it propped back open by the much stronger Damon. "Ah ah ah, don't turn me away until I've told you why I've came here." His sparkley blue eyes winked flirtingly at Caroline along with his dazzling white smile.

"Okay, fine Damon. What? What could be so important that you had to take time out and bother me at my home?" She definitely wasn't trying to sugar-coat anything.

In almost a whispery tone, "Well, it's actually about dear ol' Matty in there."

Damon gently takes Caroline by the arm and swings her out the front door. It wasn't easy, however. She struggled fighting back the grip and when she realized it was basically useless she called to Matt and told him she'd only be a minute.

"Okay! I'm out here already, what is it?" Her voice was less threatening as she began to speak more.

"Does he know about your little rendevous with my brother?" Damon asks.

Caroline's eyes became fierce again as she started to think about Damon having enough gonads to telling Matt and ruining what she was trying to do in the first place.

"No, okay. He doesn't and save any cocky remark all right. I feel bad enough already. That's why he's here. I'm stopping this before he gets hurt. Really, why do you even care?" Suddenly realizing that Damon doesn't really have any reason at all for asking her that.

"Well, it's simple. What's going to happen after you break up with Matty and all of a sudden, Stefan decides to stay with Elena? Because I mean," Damon pauses for just a second, "that is what you'd want right? For Elena to be out of the way? Well, what if things don't go that way?"

As much as Caroline _hated _the fact that Damon was right, she hated it even more that her reaction was _telling _him he was right. She sucked in a sharp breath of air before saying, "Go away, Damon."

She wasn't playing anymore; Damon knew that much. So when she spun around to go back inside her house Damon didn't try to stop her. He did what he sought out to do.

The seed of doubt had been planted.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**. .**.**.**.**. .**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

Caroline shuts the door behind her and leans up against it sighing to herself lowly. She stood there waiting to know that Damon had completely left leaving ear-shot range. She didn't need a damn audience for what she was about to do next.

When she got up the nerve to go back into the living room she found Matt sitting on the couch flipping through her TiVo. Oddly enough it was one of the things she was going to miss the most.

She subtley cleared her throat granting his attention and as he smiled brightly at her the best Caroline could work up was a faint smile.

"Sorry about that." Caroline says softly.

"Oh no problem. So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" The words came out slower than he normally talked.

"Yeah, about that, um," she takes the time to rethink the words she rehearsed earlier, "I don't think-, things have been um, kind of distant and I-", she's cut off mid-sentence.

"I know, I've... felt the same way. That's actually what today was for."

This was 10 times harder than she thought it was going to be. All she wanted to do was give him a hug and apologize but... she couldn't. It was now or never.

"Matt I don't think this is going to work anymore." It was totally opposite of what she had practiced and the speed of her words came out faster than she expected.

Matt was obviously taken a back because his face was completely surprised.

"Wait, what? What do you mean? I know we haven't spent that much time lately but-," he had to take a small breath and slowing down a little, "Caroline, I love you. What's changed?" His eyes were the saddest Caroline has ever seen before and just like that, Caroline started to cry.

She did the one thing she didn't want to do. She reached out her arms and took Matt into a somewhat forceful hug. Caroline burrowed her face into Matt's shoulder and his skin was immediately covered with her tears. Feeling Caroline crying on his shoulder a single tear escaped from his eyes.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**Later that day.**

Caroline was sitting in her room with tears streaming down her face. Breaking up with Matt took a bigger toll on her than she expected. It even made her think twice if she did the right thing. She thought about if she had done it for the right reason. Caroline couldn't go on doing what she was doing. Not when Matt had trusted her to be faithful to him. She kept telling herself the main reason was that the fact that she could hurt him at anytime was why she had to break up with him but Caroline knew the truth.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**Stefan.**

After Caroline had left Stefan stayed in the woods. He had been thinking over again the events that happened earlier. How jealous he really had gotten seeing his brother kiss Caroline the way he did. The guilt of how he was so caught up in feeling those emotions for Caroline when someone else was thinking that the only person he cared for was her; Elena. Things moved so rapidly that he hadn't thought about exactly what he was going to do.

The fact of the matter was that if he was going to get that mad over seeing Caroline simply _kiss _someone, how was he going to operate properly if he ever had to see it again? Of course being that it was Damon was the reason Stefan got so violent, but still.

Shamefully, Stefan was avoiding making any real decision because he knew that his choices were going to have consequences. Either way he was going to hurt someone he cared about and causing that kind of pain was too much for him. However, that didn't really matter anymore. He made the choices he did and running away from them wasn't an option.

**Caroline.**

After Caroline was done crying she changed back into the clothes she had on earlier that day and went back to the woods to hunt again. While she started to hunt she began thinking about what Damon had said. The thought that just because she broke up with Matt didn't promise her that Stefan was going to do the same with Elena. She was starting to think a bit _too _much which caused her to feel slightly... angry.

What were they doing? The kissing here and there and the way Stefan reacted before were all signaling the same message but-, neither Stefan or Caroline talked about it. Neither of them ever talked about what was going to happen or how things were going to change. Caroline was beginning to think that Stefan was having it both ways and honestly, that started to piss her off a little.

There was only one thing she needed to do to reassure herself that Damon wasn't right this time: She was going to ask for herself.

**Bording house.**

Caroline calmed down from before and walked up the drive way to the house.

His head popped up from the palm of his hands when he could tell that Caroline was approaching. Before Caroline could even reach to open the door Stefan opened it before her and smiled at her presence.

Immediately Caroline thought of it as a good sign.

"Hello," Stefan said as he shut the door behind her.

Caroline took in a few breaths to build up the nerve to say what was on her mind.

"I know I'm showing up out of no where but I had something I my mind." She added a light giggle in the middle of her sentence to lighten the mood.

"Okay," Stefan chuckled. "Do you want to talk about it?" He's had stuff on his mind too but if he even _tried _to say it aloud it'd just come out in studders and long awkward pauses.

"I, I um, I broke up... with Matt. It was-, hard but I needed to do it." Now Caroline hadn't intended for that to be where Stefan should jump in and say something in return but when he went silent all she could think about was why he didn't say something. _Anything._

"But that's not why I came here, I-," she paused trying to read Stefan's face but all she saw was him looking back at her with a, ' Hey, it's casual Friday! ' expression.

"The truth is that I feel guilty. F-for not telling him the whole truth. I sort of just gave him no explanation. He's still probably wondering why. I just, with everything that's happened, it just felt wrong." In Caroline's mind she was screaming, _you can jump in at any time!_

Silence. Stefan didn't say a word. Until two seconds later when his phone began to vibrate.

"May I?" Well he still was polite.

Stefan pulls out his phone. It was Elena calling him.

"It's, it's Elena. Um," he looks back up at Caroline. It was almost as if he was waiting for her to say it was okay to answer.

Caroline nods her head slightly. Feeling moronic, guilty, and just out of place.

As Stefan begins greeting Elena on the phone Caroline slowly began to back out to the direction of where the front door was and whispers, "I'm gonna go."

It's clear that Stefan wanted to say something but before he could, Caroline left.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

As Caroline is walking away from the bording how she immediately regrets going there in the first place. But then another part of her is thankful. Eventhough Stefan just answered Elena's call it told Caroline what she needed to know.

She had gone there to tell him how she felt and even before his phone went off-, Stefan wasn't saying anything. Even when he had plenty of opportunity, nothing.

Caroline continued walking until she found herself at the Mystic Grill.

Walking in she saw that it was pretty empty than it normally was. Some people from her school and a few at the bar. Her eyes stopped scanning the plan until they landed on someone she really wasn't expecting to see. _Damon. _Normally Caroline would avoid him at all costs but feeling defeated she just walked up and ordered an order of fries.

"Well, hello Caroline." Damon greets her just as chipper as ever.

Caroline drags out a stool from under the bar and plops herself onto it. After sighing heavily and somewhat dramatically she turns to look at him as he sipped down surprisingly something that _wasn't _alcoholic.

"Damon." Normally every time she said his name it was attached to a sharp undertone, but not this time. This time her voice was soft and lethargic.

"Aw, what's wrong blondie?" Caroline couldn't tell if he was faking the sympathy or if it were some what genuine but the way he talked was some what-, soothing.

Caroline didn't answer his question. She just sat there eating her fries.

After a while it was just as if they were both keeping each other company even though neither of them were saying anything. Damon could tell she wasn't in the best of moods. So he just sat there for as long as she did.

This went on until all of her fries were eaten. Finally Caroline gets up from her stool and pushes it back into place. While Caroline went up to pay for her food she looked back at the bar and saw that Damon was gone.

Caroline opens the door of the restaraunt and walks out finding Damon standing there smiling at her.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She asks.

"You look like you need someone to talk to so I'm walking you home; don't bother saying no because it won't work." Damon tells her assertively.

Caroline looks at Damon carefully as if she's sizing him up. Her eyes narrow at him. After a moment of this she finally agrees to it.

They start walking side by side and after a few seconds of silence Caroline smiles at him and says, "Thank you."**

* * *

**

**Happy New Years! 2011, wooo!**  
***noise makers!***

**Okay so if there's any confusion, Damon's plan was to encourage Caroline to start doubting Stefan's intentions. When she seeks any kind of assurance from Stefan, she ends up disappointed. Which leads her to go to Damon.  
****What'd ya think of Aftermath?**

_I'm _sorry_ if the ending seems a little rushed. I was just so excited to get this out and start on the next chapter. But for that to make sense I had to add on the ending to this one._


	7. Toxic

_Hello, my wonderful readers! I'm soo thankful that there are people who keep up w/ each chapter & even leave a review to boot, made me grin ear to ear. __Which has made me realize that: Hello, I'm Toulip Fontana and I'm a __**review**__aholic.  
__Ps - This chapter I think is the longest one so far. I hope you're not bored with it. I'm kind of **extra **excited to see what you guys think of it.  
_

**Chapter 7**

**Toxic  
**

The time it took to walk from the Grill to Caroline Forbes' home was about 15 minutes. In which gave both Caroline and Damon time to walk side by side, occasionally exchanging glances and sentences that really held no greater value or importance.

"So, Caroline - I've avoided asking but it's been too tempting to avoid entirely." Damon breaks their light and unimportant banter with a different tone. One that signals something is about to be said that you ought to pay attention to. And hearing that made Caroline regret the decision of walking with him altogether.

She doesn't want to talk about Stefan or anything about him. For now, all Caroline wants is to not care about a thing in the world. But, unfortunately, _here it comes_, she thinks.

"How has it been with the whole-, snacking on woodland creatures?" Damon shocks Caroline and he knows it. She's expecting for him to bring up the awkward pink elephant floating in the air but instead, talks about the unfortunate Thumper or Bambi that catches her eyes.

Caroline's nose wrinkles at the thought of it and she tells him, "it's not the best in the world, obviously. But... I like knowing that people thought I was going to eventually self-destruct and end up with a stake through my chest but I've proved them wrong. That I can handle myself in ways that allow me to not feel guilty. I'm proud of myself."

In other words, _ha ha Damon! I proved you wrong so you can suck it! _(pardon the pun)

Damon allows a bit of silence to pass through before he starts to reply. She's dropped the hint and he's never been one to avoid a clever, _'I told ya so'._

"Well Caroline, with that said I'm only left to say one thing: I'm sorry. I underestimated you and you have definitely made me glad that Stefan stopped me from... well, y'know."

Even though Damon didn't mean to, he still brought up the thing Caroline was trying to avoid. Stefan's name had an affect on her and sadly enough, Damon could tell.

He nudges her playfully wiping away any unhappy emotion Caroline might have had in the last few seconds. After another minute of walking they finally cut the corner and arrive in front of Caroline's home.

Caroline pulls out the keys she has in her purse and goes to unlock the door. She sees that Damon is about to turn to leave so she says, "Hey Damon do you wanna... um-, come inside? My mom's not going to be home until tomorrow evening and I kind of need a distraction from, well-," she motions to herself and the space around her, "all of this."

Damon takes no time at all before he smiles honestly and chuckles comparatively to Caroline's faint laughter. "Sure, why not." Knowing that he's already been invited in he walks in freely past Caroline and plops on the couch.

"We've got _a lot _of dvd's if you want to pop one in." Caroline glides through the living room and into the kitchen to cook some popcorn.

While Caroline is busy Damon sorts through the many movies to pick from and lights up when he sees one of his favourite movies ready to be played.

"Okay," she breathes casually. "Did you pick out a movie?" Caroline comes around the corner to see the case that's in his hand. She pauses for a moment and finally she giggles softly seeing that the strong and vicious vampire Damon Salvatore has willingly selected the movie **Ghost**.

At first Caroline thinks Damon is messing with her until she sees him actually opening the case, taking out the silver disc, snapping back the case, and sliding it into the dvd player.

_You learn something new everyday, Caroline, _she thinks to herself.

Saying slowly she asks, "Have you ever seen Ghost before?"

"Of course," he says, "and don't mock blondie, it's got it all. Supernatural, love, and Swayze with a side of Whoopi. What is there _not _to like?" Well, he had a point.

When Caroline comes back from the kitchen for a bottle of water she finds Damon practically sprawled onto the couch as if he owns it. So she goes to sit on the neighboring recliner.

"Oh come on, come, come, sit next to Damon. I won't bite." He grins at her playfully as he scoots over giving her room. Caroline rolls her eyes while she smiles to him lightly and grabs the pillow from the chair and hits him in the leg with it.

They start the movie and some time during it they find themselves both draped across the couch in a position that Caroline would never have guessed she'd ever end up in with Damon Salvatore. It wasn't sexual, of course not; just, comfortable. He had shown Caroline a softer side to him that night and it genuinely surprised her. He still had his arrogant essence to him but for some reason he was... kind to her.

Before the movie is over they both fall asleep as they lay in the living room.

When the movie started Caroline turned off the ringer to her phone. Well while her and Damon were busy wiith the movie and had finally passed out during it, her phone was being bombarded by texts and missed phone calls.

Mostly from the same person: Stefan Salvatore.

_Stefan: Caroline, I'm sorry, I don't like the way we left things. Please, call me back._

_Stefan: Is everything okay? I understand if you're mad but please, I need to talk you Caroline._

And 3 missed calls along with other texts that basically say the same thing. Stefan wanted so badly to explain things and actually tell her what he was too damn afraid to earlier. That he liked her too much to see her with anyone else and that it can't work with him and Elena anymore - Not if he had feelings so strongly for someone else; for his Caroline.

But was she really _his _at the moment?

**Stefan.**

_Right after Caroline leaves._

"Elena? I um, can I come over? I really need to see you."

He hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket. Stefan looks back up to the door that Caroline had left through and he realizes that her leaving was exactly _not _what he wanted to get used to.

Stefan loved Elena. He _did. _But does he love her in the way that he used to? Stefan _wished _he did. He wanted to feel what he did for her like he used to but that fiery connection muted into a friendship that he loved. But he wasn't in love with her. He loved the relationship he shared with Elena, he could trust her and she **knew **that she could trust him with her life. She still can.

But with Caroline, it's much different.

Elena told him to come over when ever he wanted and that she'd be there waiting. He wondered what she was thinking. Stefan pondered on what Elena was doing. His non-beating heart broke quietly knowing that Elena never deserved this. He knew that he wouldn't blame her if she hated him and wanted nothing more to do with him. The utter thought of her hating him though-, made his brows furrow together.

That's when he inhaled deeply and could still smell the scent of Caroline in the air.

It was much after Caroline had left when Stefan left the boarding house. He climbed into his car and drove to the Gilbert's.

He parked his car in front of the house that he had been inside of many times with his loving girlfriend. He spent time with Elena laughing with her, caring for her, and exchanging secrets with her.

It was the very thoughts that sent surges of guilt and sadness through Stefan. He knew that his emotions for Caroline were too strong to just let someone else have her but-, that still didn't mean that hurting Elena wasn't going to have an affect on him.

Stefan walked up to the house and knocked on the front door. Just as he expected, Elena came to open it with her genuine smile that lit up the room every time.

"Hi," she said greeting him with a kiss.

Immediately Elena could tell something was off. As she went to kiss her boyfriend he... well if she didn't know any better, it would seem as if he dodged her lips.

"Is everything all right?" Elena asked as she closed the door behind him.

Stefan only walked partly into the house.

**Elena's p.o.v**

Caroline and I used to go shopping all of the time. One of her favourite places to go was Bath & Body works and they had a signature fragrance that she'd wear quite frequently. White Citrus body butter.

The first time I smelled it on Stefan I didn't think anything of it. It wasn't a secret that he had been around Caroline since she had turned so obviously scents carry.

But then... I could smell her favourite lip gloss scent on him. Of course it was faint, but Caroline loved her strong scented gloss and even if you wiped it away, the smell would linger.

I denied it at first. At the beginning, I was jealous. A part of me just pushed the clues aside blaming it on the irrational jealousy sparking up inside of me and I just let it go. But then Stefan started to change. His tone started to sound different, almost... sad. He could be right next to me yet seem so far away. I even started to think that the distance was only in my head as well.

I might be wrong. I may have imagined it all or I could be right on the money. Either way, it was clear to me that Stefan wasn't mine anymore.

_Oddly enough though, it didn't sadden me. I'm, ...relieved. I worried so much that mine and Stefan's differences would grow to be too much; him having that similarity with Caroline that he and I didn't share. The truth is that I'll always love Stefan. But not nearly enough to keep living with the doubt and suspicion that started to overcome me._

**p.o.v over**

"There's actually something I needed to talk to you about." Stefan said gently.

Elena knew what was to happen next. She already said to herself that if Stefan didn't do it quick enough that she'd do it for him. On the other hand, it was _his _turn to stress himself out because of their relationship; Elena had done that too much already. So she just plopped herself on the couch and watched her soon-to-be ex boyfriend in what he was going to say.

"Here sit down," Elena said warmly while she patted the spot near her on the couch.

"I... I - I love you, you know that right?" All of a sudden Stefan wasn't acting his usual self. The look in his eyes just screamed, _I'm sorry, don't hate me._

"I know, Stefan." Elena answered.

"There's um-", Stefan didn't continue once he heard Elena start to speak again.

"No, Stefan. ...I know." The words didn't come out harsh, they didn't sound mean or threatening, just... certain.

Stefan took in the moment to read her face and saw nothing but contentment.

"What? What-, do you know?" Slowly the words came out.

"Well I, I know that things haven't been the same between us for a while and I know that," Elena was _not _going to cushion anything. Until she saw the look on Stefan's face. She knew right then and there that he still felt the way that she recently does now. Elena could tell that if she were ever in any trouble or needed his help in anyway, it'd be a safe bet to rely on him.

"I know that you still love me just like I still love you but, things have changed." While all of this was being said Elena still had Stefan's hand in between hers.

**Present time.**

Stefan was getting tired of the unanswered messages and missed calls. He wanted eagerly to tell Caroline everything he had been keeping in.

Eventually Stefan decides that a harmless visit won't hurt anything. If she's there he'll just knock and tell her then. If not, then he'll retire for the night and hope she hadn't left completely hating him.

**{'}{.}{'}{.}**

When the knock is made on the front door Damon wakes up alert finding Caroline sleeping next to him. Damon smiles to himself lightly as he watches the younger vampire sleep. A few short moments later he realizes who's at the door. _Stefan._

After all Damon _is _Stefan's older brother and he'd do just about anything to get a rise out of him. So Damon tussles his hair more than it already was, threw off his shirt, and went to answer the door smiling lazily.

"Hello, brother."

From the look Damon sees on Stefan's face, he can tell that Stefan couldn't smell his brother's scent from inside the house. Which made it all the more fun for Damon.

"Damon? What the _hell _are you doing her?" Stefan asked with jealousy and anger spewing from his voice. Maybe if Damon had on a damn shirt Stefan wouldn't have gotten so mad but seeing his brother shirtless answering _his _Caroline's door was enough ammo for Stefan to send him flying across the house.

Damon looks behind him seeing that Caroline is still asleep snuggling against the blanket on the couch. "Shh, Stefan, Caroline's still asleep. C'mon. Outside, _out._" He had to admit it - Damon _loved _the situation they were in.

The only reason Stefan backed up and out onto the porch as easily as he did was because he didn't want to wake Caroline. Damon _hushing _him however, pissed him off even more.

"Answer my question, Damon. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Stefan antagonizes.

For just a moment Damon caught a glimpse of the Stefan that everyone else had _never _seen. Stefan had people tricked into believing that he was the soft angelic, remorseful vampire. _Pishaw. _Damon knew that Stefan had it in him to be violently vicious.

"Gee Stefan, why do you look so shocked, couldn't you pick up my scent from in there?" Damon asked casually.

Stefan was sick of the run-around. He gritted his teeth together letting out a low growl that flowed through the depths of his throat. If it were possible, Damon would almost bet that Stefan's eyes were so intense that they probably would have burned holes through Damon.

"Why are you getting so mad little bro? It's not like I'm at Elena's. You remember Elena don't you? You're _girlfriend_." Damon spoke too much and found his neck being violated by Stefan's hand squeezing with a furious grip.

_

* * *

I was going to post this much sooner but I got stuck within the Stefan/Elena moment. I'm not a fan of them so their connection probably isn't right, lol. Sorry, anyway- hope you enjoyed it! :)I tried writing Elena **not **as bitchy but who finally decided to put herself before the grief and all the worry.  
What'd you think of Toxic?_


	8. The Martyr

_It's taken me forever and a day to update and I'm soo sorry for that. I blame it on the excessive amount of college work I have ;)  
__Mmk, so if there are any confusion, Elena and Stefan did break up but it was mutual and we won't have to worry about a pissed off Elena lurking around the corner with a stake in her hand ready to plunge. I'm kind of writing on the spot for this one, hope it works out. !_

**Chapter 8**

**The Martyr**

**Damon's p.o.v**

And to think - right now I could be back inside nuzzling against Caroline waiting for her to wake up. Instead I'm standing on her porch with my _brother _being choked by his right hand and its long surprisingly strong fingers. This is _not _the way I predicted this evening going. However, this is intriguing. I knew little bro had the hots for blondie but I never thought it'd prompt him to be _this _abrasive.

Hmm, maybe this could turn into something _very _interesting.

I've let him have his fun for far too long, no one holds a grip on Damon Salvatore for _that _long and not get a little payback. So did I feel bad when I snaked his hand away from my neck and slung him off this porch and to the ground? Nope. It did however backfire because he didn't stay down longer than 1.5 seconds.

"Put your fangs away, brother."

Those were the only words I could say before I started to laugh at his temper that was over the top; even for me to tolerate.

"Tell me why you're here. Does she even know, or are you stalking her now?" Stefan stopped trying to rip my head off and now was standing in front of the steps looking at me with his look that quite recently seemed to be reserved just for me. The _I'm going to rip you apart limb to limb _look. I had to admit, Stefan was beginning to master that glare.

"Of course she does. We were watching a movie earlier and we just," I paused in the middle of my sentence to crack my neck and stretch out my muscles. Hey, if Stefan jumps to conclusions... then that's just icing on the cake.

"Fell asleep on the couch. Innocent." I said shrugging my shoulders and grinning widely.

Stefan didn't say anything in response. So I filled in the lull saying,

"Exactly, why _are _you so mad Stefan? What would it matter if we _had _done something again? You have no reason to care, right?" I'm Damon Salvatore and I'm the "villain", what can I say?

"You especially weren't interested in the first time she and I... had a whirl at it. Why now?" I smiled after I asked my last question. A part of me just couldn't help it. Stefan was a riot when ever he got so pissed.

**p.o.v over**

Stefan growled lowly to himself as he remained the scowl he was giving to his brother.

All of these were really good questions but none of Damon's damn business. Stefan wasn't stupid and he knew Damon wasn't either. His older brother was screwing with him and he didn't like it at all. Stefan could smell Caroline from in the house and if it weren't for his damn brother he'd be in there right now telling her everything he wanted to earlier; plus some.

After a few more moments Stefan let out a huff of air before asking,

"A movie? Why the hell are you watching a movie with Caroline? She hates you enough she'd stake you if she could. Probably has been plotting a way to spike you with vervain so she _can _kill you. And now you guys are kickin' it watchin' a flick? I don't believe that." The younger Salvatore crossed his arms.

This was another thing that Damon Salvatore would _never _admit to but - he wondered if his little brother was right. Sure, Caroline asked him to go inside but he knew it was only because she was lonely and her first choice let her down. "Second choice" had _never _sat well with Damon.

His eyes had lost the harshness to them when Stefan started making sense. Then, however, Damon remembered Caroline's laugh and the way she felt against him causing his eyes to slide close for a second and his jaw to tighten.

Stefan caught on to the change in Damon's demeanor making him furrow his brows. If he hadn't known better, Stefan had seen this look before.

"Damon-, ...do you, - do you _love..._", Stefan had said the whole sentence slowly by he hesitated before saying her name completely. "Caroline?"

Like an instant reaction, Damon's eyes flew open.

But not to his brother's question. He could hear Caroline shuffling about in her house and could tell she was awake listening to them. It was obvious that Stefan couldn't tell because his stance was still tense and determined. So that was when he gave his brother a chance.

"Do _you_?" Damon asked simply.

It took Stefan a total of 5 seconds before answering.

"Of course I love her. You _know _that. That's why you've been messing with me this whole time about it. You probably even know that Elena and I broke up. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I care about Caroline too much to be with anyone else and then...", Stefan breathes out heavily, "and then I come here and find you with her. Really, Damon? And don't even pretend to be surprised by me acting the way I did. Could you blame me?"

In all honesty, Stefan was as surprised in himself as Damon was.

The whole moment, however, was interrupted as soon as the front door was slammed open and blond little vampire came rushing out and leaping into Stefan's arms.

"Did you mean that?" She asked gleefully.

Stefan was taken aback and didn't even realize Caroline was up. He was glad though because more than likely if he tried saying it again, it'd just come out in stutters and pauses. Not at all like he'd want to.

Caroline stood straight and looked into Stefan's eyes searching for any doubt he might have had.

"Yeah, Caroline. I did. I-, I love you." He breathed out lightly and with only a tad bit of worry. He's been nervous thinking about how it was going to go with Caroline that her listening to him just spurring out words was not how he intended it to all play out. But judging from Caroline's reactions, it was just right.

She didn't say anything before grabbing Stefan closer and kissing his lips with her own. Caroline repeated the act 3 or 4 times before kissing his cheek and jaw line excitedly as she felt Stefan embrace her in a bear-hug.

Unfortunately, Damon was left on the sidelines just to watch the nauseating love birds make out in the middle of Caroline's lawn. Before the two broke apart, Damon left.

A part of him had wished he answered Stefan's question while he knew Caroline was there listening. He would've answered it truthfully and the answer would've been _yes. _But at the same time he knew that Stefan would be far better for Caroline than he ever would be. Damon knew that he couldn't be selfish with her and even though he had the feeling Stefan knew the answer, he could trust that no one else would.

Damon could still hear Caroline giggling and kissing Stefan. The two of them were exchanging _I love you_s until finally they both went inside.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_As you guys have probably noticed... Damon was all up and through this chapter. Well that's kind of cause I decided to write a Damon fic & thought it'd be perfect to continue his little adventure from Forbidden Fruit to his own story. Right now there's no plot but I'll think of somethin'. Any preferences?  
__Meanwhile, what'd ya think of The Martyr.  
__There will be more Steroline to come, I promise! Suggestions? :)_


	9. The First Bite Left Them Wanting More

"_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." - Mark Twain_

**Chapter 9**

**The First Bite Left them Wanting More**

It really was a good thing that Sheriff Forbes was busy working and away from her house that night because Caroline most definitely wouldn't have been able to explain two different boys passing through their house all hours in the night. First it was Damon walking her to and inside for a movie and now Caroline was kissing and giggling gleefully in the arms of his younger brother – Stefan. In the beginning of this whole ordeal, Caroline really had a personal hatred toward Damon. But some how that feeling muted tonight as Caroline saw first hand the supposed malicious vampire turn away with a twinge of sorrow in his voice and eyes. It was then that she forgave Damon completely for all of the things he did in the past when he left peacefully leaving Stefan and herself to make up happily.

Both vampires sat together on the couch placing gentle kisses on each others lips slow and tentatively. It wasn't as if they hadn't kissed before; but the difference between now and then was the slower and careful pace. It almost seemed like Stefan was handling her softly careful not to push the situation too far. All of which Caroline _did _pick up on and thought it was just another reasons of why she felt the way she did for him.

Caroline nearly melted when she felt Stefan dig his finger tips lightly against her back. Truth be told, he hadn't even realized he was doing it. Stefan had wanted to hold Caroline that way for the longest time now. He would've chased her across the continent at this point if it meant he couldn't be with her any other way. For some reason actually saying the words aloud was the difficult part for Stefan. Maybe it was his own insecurities or maybe it was simply Caroline that caused him to feel that way, whatever the reason – had fallen, hard.

"So – I mean, are we really doing this? We're gonna, ...be together?" Caroline pulled away from his embrace. She smiled as she asked her questions but still a part of her worried that it was all going to come crashing down when she'd least expect it.

Stefan sighed softly and smiled back at her warmly. He took her small hands and held them between his own. "Caroline, I can't imagine not being around you. I can't even think what it would be like having known you and grown this close to you-, for all of it just to disappear. You make me happy, Caroline Forbes." Stefan paused for just a moment hoping it all wasn't sounding ridiculous, "and I'm falling in love with you."

The words came out slower than he had anticipated. Each syllable he uttered there was a 20 pound weight of worry and insecurity. Worry for the fact that just because he was saying it wasn't promised to him that he'd hear it back.

Fortunately for Stefan, Caroline was so emotional that he only had 1.5 seconds to worry about not hearing it back because she lunged in his lap kissing him the way she had earlier.

He could really get used to this.

***Steroline~**

However, while all of this was fantastic and merry for the two vampires, there was an unfortunate witness to all the excitement. And the only version _they _saw was one guy leaving Caroline's house with disheveled hair and another guy walking in the same house with Caroline's lips attached to his.

Plus another little something that was enough to give anyone a heart attack. That night not only did Stefan and Caroline discover their feelings for one another, Matt Donovan also discovered the _real _reasonhis ex-girlfriend broke up with him.

He had actually gone over the to see Caroline and maybe talk to her about some of the things he was feeling lately, how much he missed her. Sadly though, he had gotten to her house just as Damon was leaving it. Since he was curious as to what in the world two guys were doing in her front yard, Matt had stayed where no one could see him and watched Stefan rant to his brother. (Wouldn't you?)

What the two brothers hadn't realized was that while they were busy moving at a _speed that wasn't humanly possible_ with _teeth that no human should have_, Matt was there to see it. _All of it._

_**

* * *

Sorry that it's so short but this chapter's kind of like a test run for this idea I'm having.  
**__**You guys like the direction it's going in so far?  
**__**Please let me know, I love reading suggestions and opinions!**_


	10. A Taste for Knowledge

"_For what we desire most, we're forbidden infinitely." Anonymous_

**Chapter 10**

**A Taste for Knowledge**

When Matt was with Caroline he was practically forced to watch the movie Twilight with all of the vampires and sort. Because of that he remembered a specific part in the movie when Bella went through all of the information she could gather trying to learn more about vampires and their existence; their abilities, weaknesses. Well, she may not have been interested about knowing a vampire's weakness, but Matt was. And that's what he felt like he was doing–scouring through all the text he could get to trying to learn about whatever it was that he saw from the two brothers.

_Fangs. Super strength. Lightening speed._

The only thing Matt _didn't _see was the part about the red veins bulging from the face of a vampire. He knew for a fact that his eyes weren't playing with his mind. He saw Stefan's face and it looked monstrous even without his fangs.

Matt had gone home stunned and afraid after he saw the events that took place in front of Caroline's home. Could there really be such a thing? A _vampire? _The sites he had researched never confirmed the existence of vampires, but would they really do that? Of course not; if they were proved to the world, the whole thing wouldn't be such a mystery then. But there had to be an explanation. He needed a real answer; he needed confirmation of what was so clearly in front of him.

**.*******

The rest of the night Stefan and Caroline stayed together just talking about anything that occurred to them. She played with his fingers as they were twined together with hers. Neither of them really did anything that night but learn new things about the other. Stefan had told her that when Lexi was alive the two of them would go to Bon Jovi concerts just to listen to one of their favorite songs _Wanted Dead or Alive_. Caroline could see how talking about his friend saddened Stefan so she took the opportunity to hold him in _her_ arms for a change. It was honestly a tender moment that she would've never expected to share with the younger Salvatore; her stroking his hair as they leaned against each other sitting on the floor of the living room.

**.*******

Meanwhile, after Matt drove for a few miles he reached to a stop in front of Elena's house. Truth be told he didn't know exactly what he was going to ask her. Matt didn't have to be psychic to know that even if they really were vampires and Elena knew, he'd be the last one she'd tell.

The only thing stopping him from driving off was the fact that if he did, Elena would only think he was stalking her and that was the least of his intentions. No, Matt wanted answers.

Elena sat down her journal and stood smiling giving Matt a long overdue hug. He was exactly what Elena needed right now. Even though she and Stefan did leave things on a good note she still would've liked for someone to talk to. Matt had always known how to cheer her up. Little did she know, unfortunately, her dear ol' Matty wasn't there for a social call.

"Hey Elena", he said as he hugged her back.

"Oh – my gosh, Hi. H-how are you?" She greeted him with a bright smile.

"I'm good, sorry for just popping up out of the blue like this I just –",

The telephone rang from inside the house. "Oh I'm sorry, hang on for a second?" Elena ran in to answer it.

Since the front door was open he could see her jogging up the stairs.

He heaved a sigh of defeat as he realized that Elena would be the last person in the world to be honest with him about this. If she did know, she'd probably take their secret to her grave.

In that instant, Matt realized that him giving up was _not _an option. After seeing what he had just a few hours ago, it'd drive him to insanity without knowing the truth. Deep in his mind he knew already but if he was going to convince himself that there really are vampires, then he needed to know that it isn't just some crazy idea.

So did Matt feel guilty as he turned the pages of Elena's journal? He felt absolutely awful. His stomach churned in knots knowing that it was her personal stuff meant only for her but Matt had been pushed too far; a part of him was already thinking he was going crazy. Might as well prove the insanity.

His skin felt a cold sensation as his eyes landed on the group of words written in her journal: Stefan, Damon, vampire.

The only other thing he saw besides those words were where Elena had written about something called _vervain, _a weakness to vampires. There was more around that but that was all he needed to see–all his body could physically handle. Matt had already felt awful about reading her open book so he stopped and turned back the pages once he saw what he was looking for. _Vampire. _

Suddenly it was as if breathing didn't come natural for him anymore. He had to fight for air; his mind had to fight to function. Nothing made sense to him anymore. How could this whole world exist without him having a single clue of it? He couldn't help but let his mind wander to what else there was that he didn't know about.

Finally the stomping of Elena's feet snapped him back to reality.

Matt knew he couldn't stay. His body felt as if it was rejecting the knowledge he had just learned. He never believed it when people said that the hairs on the back of their neck stood up – until now.

Just as Matt started to walk away Elena walked back outside excitedly. "Hey did you... wanna go inside for a bit? We could talk maybe, I know we haven't really gotten to hang out in a while." Her words gradually began to sink into his drifted state of mind.

"What do you say?" She flashed her hopeful smile to him.

Guilt tugged at his heart allowing him only to say, "How about tomorrow we hang out, watch a movie, whatever you want." In the past it would've been really difficult for him to extend an offer like that to her but since everything started to clutter his mind, it just came effortlessly.

"Okay, sounds great. I'll see you here tomorrow then?" Elena was just so happy that she hadn't lost her friendship with Matt permanently.

Once they hugged for a second time and Elena went back inside Matt drove off with a million things rushing to his mind. The Salvatore brothers are vampires, and of all people – Caroline was with them.

**.***

Stefan practically had to force himself out of Caroline's house when they realized her mother would be home soon. Caroline told him that even though he knew her mother as the Sheriff, she thought they should wait a little while before she introduced them on a more personal note. So for that, it'd be a little awkward for Liz Forbes to walk in her house seeing yet _another _attractive young male with her daughter.

**.***

After Elena got ready for bed she thought to herself all of the good times she once shared with Matt. It's not unusual for a pair of very attractive vampires to take a girl's mind off of her human companions for a little while but once Elena's head started to clear itself of all things supernatural she remembered how nice it was just being with normal people – _Matt_. Elena had realized that a part of her forgot just how sweet and good Matt really was to her. At first she thought it would be the perfect distraction but – maybe Matt would be good for her again.

**.***

As most of the residence of Mystic Falls calls it a night and retiring for the evening, Matt finds himself on the phone asking someone he knows for any information on something called – _vervain._

**_._**_*_

_Thoughts?  
__My readers and reviewers are pretty much adored. So if there's a request for anything you'd like for me to **add **to a chapter, I'd love to see it.  
__Maybe a specific conversation between your favorite characters or maybe a song idea, I'm open to **any suggestions**. I could use quotes for the beginning of my chapters, the theme obviously is anything along the lines of "forbidden". If you know any from an author, send one in a review!  
__Of course I'll give credit to any idea/request used. I think it'd be fun to incorporate suggestions from my readers so please, don't hold back! _:)


	11. Distracted by the Apple

_Thanks so much for reviewing! Happy reading _:)_  
__Umberto Giordano once said, "Love forbids you not to love."  
_

**Chapter 11  
Distracted by the Apple**

Penelope has a shop where she sells a number of things. Candles, incense, along with a variety of herbs – and among those herbs she carries something somewhat hard to obtain called verbena; more commonly known as vervain. So when her nephew asked if she knew anything about whatever vervain might be, thinking that it sounded like something his aunt might know of, she was delighted to tell him that she did know what it was and that she even carried it. However, she also asked him why it was of interest to him. His answer?

_It's for something I might need, later on. _He answered simply enough.

**The next day.  
****Caroline and Stefan.  
**_**Hunting.**_

"So can you tell immediately if an animal you're about to snack on has rabies? Could it be passed on to vampires?" Caroline asked as her and Stefan ventured into the woods looking for breakfast. She had been curious about so much recently and figured that she was going to be serious about the "no-human" diet, she'd better be informed completely. Even about something as sad and unfortunate as rabies.

Stefan looked back at the blond and was intrigued by her valid question. He was actually disappointed in himself that he wasn't the one to have brought it up before. Since they eat animals, it's a common thing to be curious about.

"Well, as the infection starts to show through the animal, we can tell just by appearances – but if the animal's appearance isn't obvious that they carry it, you'll be able to smell it in their blood. But as far as I'm aware of, no vampire's caught rabies yet. You just wouldn't want to eat one because – well, for obvious reasons. Rabid, infectious, and I don't imagine them tasting good either."

The older vampire chuckled at his own words. Which only caused Caroline to smile back at him – not over what he said but how adorable he was when he thought he'd said something funny.

By instinct Caroline looked up and kissed Stefan on the lips.

What was meant to be just a small display of affection turned to be a serious lip-lock in the middle of the woods with only the cast of Bambi to see their happiness. It was nice, Caroline thought. She worried about how things were going to be at school. It wasn't like her and Stefan could be this relaxed when she still hadn't built the nerve to speak to Elena, or even Matt recently.

Eventually the happy new couple broke their kiss due to hunger and both went for their food.

A little while afterward, when the two were almost finished, Caroline noticed Stefan's body to tense and his eyes grew wide with caution.

"What's the matter? What is it?" Caroline asked curiously, her body facing Stefan.

Stefan whispered a _shhh_ before saying softly, "try not to make any sudden movements."

The way Stefan was reacting sent Caroline's nerves on fire. It wasn't like it was dark out with werewolves around.

"When I say so, I want you to start running as fast as you can, can you do that?"

"Stefan, what is it?" Her fear and panic beginning to show through.

He directed his eyes from Caroline's to up behind her guiding her to look slowly before saying, "there is a _skunk _right behind you."

In unison the two sped off before the black and white woodland creature could unleash it's foul odor unto the two vampires.

Caroline couldn't help but slow down her running as she started laughing uncontrollably. Her and Stefan collapsed down on the forest floor both laughing from what could have seriously put a damper on their day.

Once her fit of giggles calmed down Caroline smacked Stefan against his chest playfully, "geez Stefan, you had me thinking there was a crazed monster behind me or something. You could've at least said _skunk. _Save me the potential freak out back there."

Stefan finally put an end to his laughing as well and pushed himself up to lend a hand to Caroline.

"Well I figured if I had told you what it was immediately, you would've provoked it by a reaction. Trust me, I learned the hard way."

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks, looked up at Stefan with a straight face before chuckling at his admission.

"You laugh now Caroline but if the day ever comes and you piss off a skunk, I'm not thinking you'll find it very amusing."

After the laughing grew out of their system the two walked together back to the boarding house.

**.***

**Matt – Same day**

The next morning after his phone call with his aunt Penelope, Matt made the drive out to her shop to see her and find out more on whatever vervain was.

Once he got there she embraced him in a warm hug having not seen him in what felt like ages. Even though the last time was actually for Vicki's funeral, but that obviously wasn't merry times for anyone. Penelope was actually his mother's sister – she was much younger than the rest of her siblings and had always been pegged the "black sheep" of the family. She chose nature and free-spirit rather than whatever the hell her parents were pushing at her.

"How are you Aunt Penelope?" Matt asked once she released her (favorite) nephew.

"Oh – I've been good. I've been good, Matty. And you? How've you been hon?" Her smile was contagious; always had been.

"I–I've been good." He said, returning the warm smile.

Penelope whipped around the corner and drug out the stuff she had gathered for her nephew.

"Let's see. In the Verbenaceae family, I've got just what you were asking about."

She pulled out a long, thin flower-like plant and placed it on the counter. As Matt picked it up, intrigued on how something actually somewhat pretty and small could harm _vampires, _Penelope leaned against the counter.

"You know," she starts in almost a whisper. "I've been around a lot of people in my life," she says as she gestures to all of the unique things her shop has, suggesting that's how she's collected so many artifacts. "And some of those people have actually told me something about the very plant you're holding."

She's gotten Matt's attention, "oh yeah?" He asks.

"Mmm-hmm", Penelope drawls.

"I'm not entirely sure if it's just an old myth or if even the whole thing exists but – some believe that if you want to ward off a –"

She leans closer to her nephew, "If you want protection from a _vampire, _you need not garlic, not holy water, not a cross, but vervain. Nature's own little," his aunt pauses thinking of the right word, "vampiric repellant."

**.***

**Meanwhile–  
****Damon**

New day. Fresh morning. Only one thing to do.

_Drink._

He thought.

Like any other time, once Damon walks into the Mystic grill he's got every attention of the ladies in there. But does it phase him? Not at all.

They aren't what he's interested in. Unfortunately the only thing he _was _interested in was happily with his brother. Damon tried not to dwell on that particular piece of information so he decided to play it social today and actually went _out _a drink.

He occupied his usual stool at the bar, ordered his drink, and started on it hoping to mask whatever feeling he was unable to "switch off". Damn that _switch. _

At the end of the day, switch or no switch, life's a bitch.

Damon Salvatore knew that feeling oh too well.

Once his drink was mostly gone he decided to tear his attention from the addictive liquid and onto the people swarming the place. He scanned the room looking for anyone he found familiar. Of course he saw Alaric and Jenna chatting in a booth on the other side of the room, he saw Tyler Lockwood playing pool with someone Damon could really care less about, and then finally, Damon's eyes landed on someone in particular.

_Jeremy._

The youngest Gilbert seemed to be a lot more sociable than he once was. He coolly made his way from the other side of the restaurant greeting the people he knew as he did so. Jeremy even responded to a wave from _Tyler. _in the hell was happening in this upside down town?, Damon pondered.

The vampire couldn't help but furrow together his brows once he realized that Jeremy wasn't just walking in his direction, but was _heading towards _fixing to speak to him. Had the whole world gone mad?

"What's up Damon?"

_Ehh, what the hell – might as well be a whimsy-kind of day._ So with that thought Damon smiled his particularly charming smile and pulled out the stool next to him initiating a seat for the younger male.

As Jeremy took it casually Damon responded, "hello Jeremy." Okay, maybe the greeting came out a little more seductively than Damon had intended but at this point, all of his inhibitions went out the window. More so than usual, and with Damon Salvatore, to even think he had inhibitions in the first place and now tossed them away, could only mean havoc wreaked in ways unimaginable, more than before even. Could little Gilbert be Damon's new distraction?

"_So I guess you know already, huh?" _Jeremy asked, pulling Damon out of his thoughts about just how delicious that neck would be as his flesh were curled around Damon's fangs as he stroked–

Damon had to clear his throat just to escape his own fantasies. Maybe he hadn't thrown away _all _of his inhibitions.

"_About?" _Damon drawled out.

Jeremy rose his brows slightly at Damon's honest question. Could he have not known?

" Well – about Elena and Stefan. Apparently they broke up and it's weird because she doesn't seem upset at all. Kind of _– cheery _. I don't know, I think she may be liking someone else already."

Even this new theory hadn't taken Damon away from his new desires.

Of course Jeremy just had to make matters worse as he leaned closer to Damon allowing the vampire to feel his blood practically vibrate beneath his skin and the warmth that radiated from his body all to say something lowly to Damon.

"I think it actually might be Matt. I saw him last night talking to her on the porch. She actually seemed pretty happy about him showing up there. But hey, I just hope she's happy, y' know?"

There wasn't a lot of things that could impress Damon Salvatore but this was definitely something that did. It wasn't learning how fast Elena was getting over Stefan and it wasn't that her and Matt were beginning to talk again. It was the fact that Jeremy Gilbert felt as if him chatting up Damon were the most normal and casual thing in the world for him to do.

"Not that I don't appreciate your random act of chit-chat but why exactly are you here telling me all of this?" Damon asked, genuinely curious to hear his answer.

Jeremy went silent for a few moments.

"Well, – it's just, I was wondering how Stefan was holding up. I mean, if Elena's acting all chipper and everything, it kinda made me think that _she _broke up with _him_. In the past he's been like a brother to me, just wanted to know how he was." Jeremy admitted strongly.

Once Jeremy finished with what he had to say, he and Damon remained sitting their in silence for a moment or two giving Damon the right way to direct their conversation. Did he really want to talk about his brother all day? Absolutely not. He was more interested in the delicious helping of human he had right in front of him.

"As far as Stefan goes, I'm sure he won't have any trouble _bouncing _back." Obviously referring to the insatiable bounce that was a Caroline trademark. But of course, Jeremy wouldn't have gotten that reference.

Damon realized that instead of feeling repulsed by the sudden concern for his younger brother, he actually respected Jeremy's broadness as to go up to the very vampire that had once killed him just to ask about his sister's _ex _boyfriend. Although Damon would _never _admit it aloud, it was that same sincerity from someone that he could use right now; more than just a distraction.

**.***

**Stefan & Caroline  
****Boarding house.**

"Stefan?" She said as they lay together in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"Hmm?" He laced their fingers together rubbing his thumb across her hand.

Caroline's next words came out a little slowly. "How do you think tomorrow will be - at school?"

The way she was laying her back was against Stefan's chest–once her so once she asked her question Caroline twisted slightly to look at the vampire behind her.

"What do you mean?" His question was honest. Stefan hadn't really thought about what tomorrow was going to be like. The last time he spoke to Elena was the day they broke up with each other. From how their conversation went it didn't seem as if him and Elena left things on a bad note. They both said that they would always care for the other but realized they both felt the same way when it came to their relationship. Granted Elena only felt the way she did now because she needed more out of a boyfriend than what Stefan could do for her, but more or less, it had been mutual.

Caroline sighed lightly, "_you _know what I mean."

"I just–I don't want anyone to be upset, y' know?"

Stefan could hear the worry in her voice so he wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her temple.

"I know I never told you how things went with Elena but I think that if you guys talk to each other, you'll worry less and find out then. Her and I –, we left things peacefully. I'm sure once you guys talk to one another you'll see it won't be so bad."

Obviously there was no way of him knowing for sure but for now a little comfort on the subject couldn't hurt anything. Although Stefan didn't really know, Elena wasn't as upset over him and Caroline as she once thought she would be. Truthfully, Elena wanted only happiness for him – if Caroline made him happy, then Elena was happy for them.

Who knows, it might be that reason or probably the fact that Elena had already been distracted by the idea of her and Matt again. She couldn't really be _too _mad at the situation.

**.***

**Matt –  
****Back in Mystic Falls, Va**

While Matt had made his way back to Mystic Falls he thought all about what his aunt had told him. She basically confirmed what he had read in Elena's journal. When he asked if she really believed in all of that stuff all she said in response was, _I think there's a whole 'nother world out there that people are just too jaded to notice._

With everything Matt was rapidly learning, a part of him couldn't help but still miss Caroline. She had went from just the girl he knew from grade school with whom he'd never really seen in any other way but as friends to the only person he wanted to be with. And now she was a part of a completely different world–one with vampires? It just wasn't–, _Caroline._

Something else occurred to Matt; he had this _vervain, _he knew it was toxic to vampires, but what exactly was he really gonna do? Spike Stefan's drink with it and see how the plant works?

That thought alone brought him into a whole higher level of _crazy_.

.*

Quote provided by: The amazing Lily CullenSalvatore, :)  
_Next chapter they'll be at school.__ Anything you guys want to see happen?  
__Truth is, I missed Damon as well! So I hope the parts about him didn't disappoint!  
Just in case some of you guys were confused over the title, the main idea of this story revolves around the biblical Adam and Eve.  
Although this story has no serpent, the character's lust acts as the voice of the snake in the grass.  
_  
_Thoughts?_


	12. The Serpent's Come Out to Play

**Chapter 12**

**The Serpent's Come Out to Play**

**Caroline—**

**Monday morning**

Unlike every other day, Caroline didn't need her alarm clock to wake her this morning.

Her nerves took care of that all on their own. Caroline barely slept a wink and she felt like diving back into her bed and waiting until everyone else aged and moved on so she could come out of her personal, cowardly "hibernation." But of course–that's never the case.

The blond vampire bit her bottom lip with worry, flung the covers off her body and groaned meeting the new day. The day where she faces Elena for the first time since her and Stefan broke up and now with the peachy fact that Stefan was now dating _Caroline. _And to Caroline's horror there was an extra person of whom she'd have to bite the bullet with as well, _Matt._

Who of which was much more informed than Caroline even knew–, ooh if she only knew…

**Stefan**

Even though the past night Stefan put on a brave face for Caroline's benefit, Stefan couldn't help but be just a tad nervous as well. He had truly meant what he said when he told Caroline that he honestly didn't think Elena would hold any kind of grudge against Caroline but still the mere possibility of anyone getting hurt sent guilt to Stefan's non-beating heart. In only the way Stefan Salvatore could make a _vampire _feel self-guilt.

He hoped that all would go smoothly, Elena and Caroline could talk things out and eventually he and Caroline would be just another couple walking the streets of Mystic Falls.

_Pshhh__._

**8:30 Mystic High**

The bell rung causing an orchestra of grunts and sighs as the students headed for their first period of classes. Stefan had asked Caroline the previous day to meet him at a specific spot so he could maybe calm her down because with Caroline he knew automatically that she'd need it. But when Stefan had gone to meet his new girlfriend she was nowhere to be seen.

There was a simple reason to that though. Caroline purposely was tardy for the first bell just so she wouldn't have to linger around the school in worry of _bumping _into anyone she might have to have an awkward conversation with. So she waited about fifteen minutes after all of the students had abandoned the halls for the first period and went to her locker to retrieve her things for the first half of classes.

Caroline knew Stefan was probably going to be a little annoyed with her seeing as how she kind of stood him up on purpose but he'd just have to get over it and bear with her craziness.

Just as Caroline thought she was being slick and was roaming from her locker out from around the corner appears the one and only _Elena._

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut briefly mentally kicking herself for not have being able to smell that Elena was near. Wasn't that supposed to be one of the perks of being a vampire? Super smell and kick-ass hearing? What— was Elena scentless and as quiet as a non-existent mouse? Of all things Caroline had to be bad at of course it'd be at being a vampire.

_Stupid diet._

"Caroline!" Elena said loudly as a whisper not wanting to disturb the classes around her but trying to get Caroline's attention.

The vampire held both her hands together slowly digging her fingernails against her skin. She could scurry off with extreme vampire speed like a bunny on crack running from a giant cobra or she could "man up" and do the less crazy and insane thing and talk to one of her oldest friends; who, for all Caroline knew, wanted to stake her.

Hesitantly Caroline turned slowly and flashed a somewhat sad smile at Elena before responding. "Hi El-Elena."

With still a smile on her face and her arms stretched out Elena went in for a hug with Caroline. Maybe she pulled the impossible and found a drug to make her even _more _chipper, Caroline thought.

"Caroline I'm so glad I ran into you. I looked for you before the bell rang but I couldn't find you. Were you late getting here?" Elena chirped pleasantly.

The brunette had successfully thrown Caroline for a loop. Deep down Caroline was just so grateful that Elena was even willing to talk to her that she couldn't help but going in for another hug.

"Mmph," Elena chuckled sweetly, "good morning to you too, sunshine", amused in Caroline's sudden upbeat attitude change.

Caroline imagined it going much better than how it all just spilled out but after feeling as worried as she did earlier her relief kind overcame her mouth and blurted, "So you aren't mad at me?"

After Caroline's impromptu question Elena furrowed her brows slightly in more of a confused look than anything else until she realized what Caroline was talking about. Elena straightened her posture, smiled kindly and took hold of one of Caroline's hands.

"Care, I love you like I would a sister. You and I have been friends for too long for our friendship to just end over something that isn't life-threatening or as drastic. I-it'll be something to adjust to, don't get me wrong. But… as long as you guys are happy," she swallowed gently pausing between words, "then that's what matters. I just, I think it'd be a waste of energy to ignore you anyway Caroline."

Elena's last sentence confused Caroline a little until Elena added with an elbow nudge, "you've got all the cute shoes remember? God didn't make us the same shoe size just for us not to take advantage of it anymore."

Even though Elena said it with a few laughs she was genuine in what she said and that alone made Caroline feel better about their friendship.

After the two girls finished their small reunion they both parted ways for separate classes and agreed to meet back for their lunch period. It was easy for Caroline to feel calm about that because Stefan _fortunately _didn't have their lunch together so it wouldn't be awkward for the two of them to eat with Elena and Bonnie.

However there was still the issue with Matt. He was in their lunch as well but if everything went normally that'd just be one less thing for Caroline to have to worry about. Her and Elena's friendship had felt like it was smoothing over again (hopefully) and Caroline would meet up with Stefan at the end of the day to tell him the good news. And probably for him to reply with an, _I told ya so._

**Lunch**

_To: Caroline  
From: Stefan_

_Caroline… you can't hide out all day babe__.  
__Enjoy your lunch._

Caroline read his text just as she was walking out to her, Bonnie's, and Elena's usual table for lunch. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she re-read the message. Thinking back on it Caroline may have acted a little sillier than was really necessary. She wasn't sure if Bonnie would react the same way Elena did but—that girl's had a weird attitude towards Caroline ever since she got her fangs. Bonnie just needs to see things in less black and white and more of what's really her business.

While everything felt as if they were getting better Caroline walked right into the one person she desperately _didn't _want to see.

"Caroline, hey." Matt greeted her simply.

It was bad enough that Caroline had to constantly remind herself to breathe and focus on anything other than the warm blood just beneath Matt's soft skin but also to focus on what exactly there was for her to say to make the situation _less _awkward; _if that were even possible._

The young vampire briefly shut her eyes and mentally chanted her go-to phrase when she feels—specific urges.

"Hi, Matt," Caroline was hesitant at first but slowly and carefully she reached out for a mild hug with him. An innocent hug with the human that really had no idea of what was going on around just under his nose with the people he thought he knew so much about; or so Caroline _thought._

"How are you, Care?" Matt asked thoughtfully as a smiled inched itself on to his lips.

For a second Caroline forgot that she couldn't have them anymore. That she wasn't allowed to just kiss them however and whenever she chose to. The feeling wasn't one of desire or dissatisfaction with the person she was currently with romantically but the feeling was more like an "_I should've treated you better" _kind of feeling. Caroline just hoped that whoever was lucky enough to snag Matt deserved him better than she did.

As she reciprocated Matt's friendly smile, "Oh, I – I'm good. And you?"

_Lame, _she thought to herself.

"Well you know—same as always. Practice is over so that's a relief. Coach was pretty hard this season but we made it through." The blond athlete responded back to Caroline with a sweet smile on his face and an emotion in his eyes that Caroline couldn't point out exactly.

Caroline may not have been the best vampire or extremely in tune with her senses but she definitely knew there was something different with Matt. She wasn't sure if it was sadness or another strong emotion but whatever it was it most definitely didn't match the happy expression on his face. She made a mental note to ask Stefan later if vampires could actually smell different emotions and feelings coming off of humans. Maybe it was just the fact that she knew Matt so well that his scent had—had changed.

"So I'll um, I'll see you around Caroline."

Before she could say her goodbyes he was gone. It wasn't that Matt rushed away from her but it was that her attention was so wrapped up in trying to decipher what it was that she sensed from him that she didn't really realizing his body shifting and him getting ready to leave. Quietly to herself after he was gone she whispered back, "_bye._"

Elena and Bonnie were both at the table by now sitting and waiting for Caroline so they could chat about whatever girly things they would probably come up with. The vibe wasn't awkward or strained at all between the three girls. Caroline acted just a little different from normal because she didn't actually monopolize the conversation as she used to but still it was easier than Caroline thought it was going to be.

As Caroline got up to throw her tray away she felt a buzzing in her pocket.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Stefan_

_Now don't get mad but from where I can see, you and Elena are __  
__getting along just as you two always did.  
See? I knew you could work your magic and all would go back to normal._

Just as Caroline read it she gasped softly knowing that he was basically eavesdropping in on how it went with Elena. After a few moments another text popped up.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Stefan_

_Don't be mad, I was just a little curious to see how it'd go._

_You were so worried that I thought if you'd needed a little  
encouragement I should be there to give it to you._

Caroline couldn't stop the smile that crept unto her face matching her eyes with an emotion in them that even though she didn't know it, Stefan could see it.

He was glad that Caroline wasn't upset with him for spying on her. If he didn't know any better judging from her smile he'd almost bet that she was anything _but _mad with him, probably happy even.

**Matt**

As he sat with his jock friends Matt was holding a water bottle in his hands gently shaking it from side to side. He must've gone completely and entirely insane. The herb he had gotten from his aunt had been finely taken apart and mixed clearly with the water in the bottle of which he had in his very hands.

Seriously, what was he planning to do? Go straight up to Stefan, extend the obviously opened bottle to him and say, "Here good ol' buddy, _drink _up so I can see you react to the vervain I've mixed in here?" He had to chuckle at himself bitterly at just the thought of that crazy plan.

No. There was no way he was backing away from this now with some ridiculous plan to poison Stefan who may or may not be a murderous vicious beast who could tear Matt apart just by his two fanged out teeth.

Someway Matt was going to get that bottle in Stefan's possession and watch for himself to see if all of this craziness had been for good reason. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him; maybe what he saw was Stefan running really fast and the night darkness just shaded his face funny.

Matt knew the only way he'd be able to see personally. Elena's journal confirmed what vervain could do to vampires. Hell, it had confirmed that they _were _vampires so why did he even need that stupid water anyway?

He couldn't think straight anymore.

Without speaking to the guys around him Matt walked up to throw his tray away and left for the restroom to sort out all of the insanity that dared to play with his mind. God, when did everything morph from being totally normal and calm to vampires roaming the damn town?

He left in such haste that Caroline noticed all the way from where she and her friends sat. Even though she had gotten a cool attitude from Matt Caroline still couldn't shake what she had seen in his eyes from before. It just didn't match the smile that he persistently flashed to her. They may not have been dating anymore but Caroline knew Matt well enough to know that he's done that sort of thing before; pretend that he's happy and not bothered when anyone with a clue could tell just from his eyes that something didn't click.

After saying that she'd be back in a minute Caroline got up and tried subtly to follow Matt.

Once they were away from the outside students,

"Matt—", Caroline called out to the boy that had his head bowed downward shaking it stubbornly.

He was standing at his locker just about to put his books and the spiked water into it as he heard Caroline call him from behind.

"Hey, Care," he said to her as he looked preoccupied and struggled with all of the books that he was trying to cram simultaneously in his not big enough locker.

"Do you mind holding this?" He asked as he handed her the bottle of water and trying to stuff his books away.

"Uh, sure. I wanted to talk to you; you seemed kind of in a rush, a-are you okay?"

Past the grunts and aggravated noises from his unsuccessful battle with the inanimate objects Matt looked at Caroline softly urging her to continue with what she had to say thinking she wasn't finished.

"Oh hey can I have some of this? I'm so thirsty and uh, these water fountains are pretty gross." She giggled lightly as she tried to unscrew the top off before Matt realized what she was even talking about.

Missing her comments about her not trusting public water fountains and the laughing at her own crazy things he just nodded his head while he figured out that one by one was a better strategy for fitting his things in his locker instead of taking out whatever aggression he was holding onto out on them.

Feeling somewhat triumphant Matt closed his locker and looked at the bottle rising to Caroline's lips and swooshing quickly outward just realizing what he had just let her do.

Before he could do anything to stop her she starts bending in pain from drinking the vervain.

Matt was petrified. Vervain wasn't supposed to do that to humans; was it?

He rushed to help her as she hissed and groaned in pain dropping the water bottle to her feet and feeling weaker by each second that passed.

Matt held onto her the best way he knew how to, just trying ease the sickening pain that she was in. _What is happening to her, _Matt nearly choked on what he had just done to her. Why was this even happening?

Before Matt could pull his neck away from Caroline's starving mouth he heard her growl deep in her throat and panicked at the painful noises she was making. He looked at her face and just then it all clicked together.

"Caroline—you're a—, your face, it's…" He stuttered painfully, confusion and denial racking his brain.

* * *

_I'm a horrible updater, shame on me! I know the ending is a bit of a cliff hanger but I've had this much done for the longest time, I promise that I'll try and update more frequently. I've got a few summer classes this semester but hopefully they won't take up all my time like the spring semester did.  
__Thoughts?_


End file.
